The Uchiha Elections
by The Loser Lord
Summary: Hop on the boat, come out and vote. –SasuSaku, AU


I'd say _inspiration boredom_ - gosh, that sounds sooo contradictory, but whatev. Have fun _!_ :D

**Disclaimer**: haha. I haven't done these in a _loooooong_ time. Do _you_ think I own Naruto? Choose your answer wisely.

* * *

**I WANT YOU . . . !**

. . .

. . .

. . .

**. . . TO VOTE ME SENIOR CLASS PRESIDENT!**

-

_Is this thing on?!_

Erm, right.

Good moooooorning my fellow KHS classmates - I am you fabulously fabulous senior class president nominee; Haruno Sakura! Take a look at my list of amazing plans for this freaking aweomse school year.

-

_Sakura's simple steps . . ._

_. . . to a spectacular school year !_

_-_

One. Get rid of those icky tomatoes that they put in the salads for lunch. Salmonella much? Sorry those who like tomatoes, but survey says they gotta go.

Two. Fangirls equal no go.

Three. Yes, if you're stalking senior 'hottie-of-the-year' Uchiha Sasuke of class 3-A - that means you are a fangirl. So cut it out!

Four. More time to get from class to class.

Five. Thirty more seconds hardly helps.

Six. Ban freshman Friday. Okay, tradition said it was the _first_ Friday of the school year, not every Friday of the whole year!

Seven. Stop school drama. Not _theatre_, just oh-no-you-didn't drama.

Eight. Get rid of _all_ the yucky lifewater and replace it with vitaminwater, green tea, raspberry white tea, chocolate milk, and fruit punch. Lots and lots of fruit punch.

Nine. Yes, there is a difference to lifewater and vitamin water - one's better than the other.

Ten. Replace that stupid bell. It really gets to you when it rings and its still seven in the morning.

Eleven. Bomb the PE department, seriously - sixty-one laps for a freaking A?!

**Vote me up baybay !**

-

_If you have beef, I'm sorry to tell you that I am a vegetarian and I'm not scared of you._

_-_

* * *

**Lover Elections  
**by: kirei na yukki

* * *

-

_I so make so much money off of this . . ._

**I WANT YOU . . . !**

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . .**

**TO VOTE FOR SOMEONE TO BE UCHIHA SASUKE'S GIRLFRIEND!**

_He doesn't know of this. Oh, I'm so dead - but oh well!_

Hellooooo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, our bachleor's besh frann! Whoo. Okay, so I have selected four girls and its up to you to vote for whoever you think should go with Uchiha Sasuke. Here's more info and stuff:

_Naruto's Ninja Handbook  
-its called 'Ninja' because I have to be one to not get caught-_

One. Each one of these girls know Sasuke and he knows them.

Two. None are fangirls.

Three. They have said at least two words to the dude.

Four. Like I said before, Sasuke doesn't know about this - so don't tell him!

Five. Neither do the contestants - so don't tell them either!

Six. After you vote, pretend this didn't happen.

_The Contestants_

One. Yamanaka Ino; blond hair, blue eyes - loud, preppy. Horoscope compatibility: very likely of becoming real love.

Two. Hyuuga Hinata; indigo hair, lavender eyes - shy, quiet. Horoscope compatibility: kinks to work out.

Three. Morino Tenten; brown hair, brown eyes - reasonable, stubborn. Horoscope compatibility: great for summer lovin'.

Four. Haruno Sakura; pink hair, green eyes - confident, well-rounded. Horoscope compatibility: soulmate match.

_-all horoscopes researched-_

**Hop on the boat, come out and vote!**

* * *

_Okay, forget being a vegetarian._

_I have beef._

"Narutooooo!" that little twerp is so dead! Campaigning a 'find-Sasuke's-lover' speech?! What was he th - oh, stupid question. Of course he wouldn't _think _about it.

_-_

_I did like our compatibility match though._

_-_

"Narutoooo!" I scream again, charging straight into his fourth block history class. No one's there. Just -

"Hn."

"Oh, its you."

It amazes me how be blends into the shadows with that kind of face. So irresistable, so . . . FOCUS CHICK! I inhale and exhale deeply, placing my hands on my hips and giving Sasuke my 'authority' stare.

"Have you _seen_ what Naruto is doing?" I asked, my voice had cracked on the 'seen'. Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yes, that moron. He's hiding from us. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had come around earlier."

I walked into the classroom and sat on top of the desk next to Sasuke who was in his seat. Just then, the TV came on; school announcement. Oh and look, guess who I spot?

_-_

_He is so dead._

_-_

"So, yeah." Naruto - that moron - grinned at the camera, waving around some card...**is that my name on it?!** "The winner of the - " _senior class elections?! _" - Uchiha Sasuke girlfriend elections is . . . "

_-_

_He tricked me. Yeah, really going to die now._

_-_

". . . Yamanaka Ino!"

Oh, Ino won. Hehe. Wait -

"WHAT?!" Okay, that is soooo not cool. That piggie already has a boyfrann - like, Shikamaru! Oh, people are _tricks_. For serious. I peek out of the corner of my eye and see Sasuke twitching - _haha_ - robotically.

"Hell no." he gritted out.

"Hell yeah." I taunted him, this might actually be entertaining despite the fact that I got beat by my best friend who is so taken. I could _hear_ him grinding his teeth - it isn't that bad!

This is actually more amusing than I had actually thought it'd be. . . which was like five minutes ago.

I spun around on my heel and began walking to the door. "Where are you going?!" an angry voice hissed to me. "You have to help me kill that dobe!"

Wow.

So unlike him.

"Maybe you should get _Ino_ to help you." I giggled. "Now, if you'll excuse me - I have a campaign to...yeah...campaign."

"Oh wait! My bad, my bad - the winner is really Haruno Sakura, not Yamanaka Ino!"

Ahah.

Looks like Ino got to him first.

Naruto's like all bruised up and his uniforms tattered and stuff. I can see Ino and Shikamaru in the background - she looks so pissed! Ahah.

I turned to tell Sasuke that he didn't need to worry over it but -

- well, he was a little too close to me.

_-_

_So my mouth landed smack on his._

_-_

Okay, this was supposed to end a few minutes ago.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Are we done yet?

_-_

_Apparently not._

_-_

We're like mouth-raping each other, as weird as that sounds.

Sasuke has me against the wall and our arms are wrapped around each other tigh -

HOW CAN I SOUND SO RATIONAL WHILE MAKING OUT WITH THIS BITCH?!

I never realized how _hot_ classroom makeouts are. Like, forreal. He lifted me on top of one of the desks and continues to ravage my mouth.

He's pretty good for a human ice cube.

God, I can't even _breathe_.

We kiss each other fiercely as if we are glued to one another; I didn't even notice that my hands are over his shoulders and in his hair, massaging his scalp - was that a groan he just made?

Oh.

My.

God.

I fold my hands behind his neck and press myself closer to him, still kissing him with the same force he has; I'm surprised I could do that at the same time, I suck at multitasking.

His lips part from mine and he presses his lips against my neck, lightly biting me there. I bite my lip and unconciously tilt my head back and just when he makes it back to my mouth -

"AW! Ey, Lee! Are you getting this?"

"YUP!"

"Hold on; gimme the cam."

"That's our winner for you guys!" Naruto's at the door with the camera.

And we can see ourselves on the TV, man I look tore up.

We break apart and Sasuke picks me up off the desk and sets me on my feet. We clear our throats and straighten out our appearances before glaring at the idiot with the camera in his hands.

"Run, bitch." Sasuke and I say at the same time.

Naruto screams and drops the camera, dipping down the hall as fast as his little legs can carry his big head. Sasuke runs after him and I pick up the camera, whispering to it. "Vote Sakura senior president!"

Then I take off.

To be perfectly honest with you, I don't really care if I win anymore.

I won the lover elections.

(smirk.)

Straight up.

_-_

_Oh Narutoooo? Where are you?_

_-_

* * *

Owari.

Heehee. I wanted to type this out - I do a lot of special occasion fics. Hope you liked it! PRES. ELECTION '08 mannn ;D Dude, I so love that quote 'If he has beef, tell him I'm a vegetarian and I'm not scared of him.'

LMAO.

Just me being stupid. ;)

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE ;D


End file.
